


operation firebird, drabble (when you love someone)

by allyourdarlings



Series: operation firebird [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Gen, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Post-Underworld, Season 5 Spoilers, Underworld, captain cobra feels, daddy! killian, episode s5e11, flangst, operation firebird, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyourdarlings/pseuds/allyourdarlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag 5x14.  More Captain Cobra. Continuation of operation firebird (i have a confession) and operation firebird, interludes (i would never leave you) and maybe sometime during operation firebird, part ii...  COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	operation firebird, drabble (when you love someone)

Henry wakes to the sound of his Dad screaming. He’s stumbling out of his bed before he’s even truly awake, Roger nipping at his heels.

His parents’ room is down the hall, on the other side. He doesn’t wonder why his Mom isn’t there to comfort him, doesn’t remember she is doing patrols tonight, he just hears the sound so loud in his heart it seems like his own chest is burning in agony. And it is, it is. Because his Dad needs him. And he’s not there yet.

Henry bursts through the bedroom doors and sees his Dad crying, his cheeks wet with tears. 

“Milah, Milah,” he is sobbing, like a part of him is being ripped away from him.

Henry climbs on the bed and embraces him. “Dad, Dad, c’mon, wake up. Dad, please, come back to us.” 

It’s not fair, it’s really not fair, that his Dad had lost his first love twice, that all he had wanted for her was to be at peace and that had been taken from her again and again and again. Henry’s hand still aches from punching Grandpa Gold when they had learned the truth last week. He had refused to let either of his Moms heal it too. He liked having the reminder. 

“She’s lost, she’s lost,” Hook whimpers into his pillow.

Roger is whimpering too, not liking the distressful sounds he hears, not liking that he can’t get on the bed with his short puppy dog legs.

Henry doesn’t want to let go of Hook but he knows the black lab will comfort him. He keeps one arm around his Dad while bending back awkwardly to scoop up the puppy with one hand. Roger immediately snuggles into his owner’s side and Hook unconsciously pulls them both closer.

Henry uses his sleeve to wipe his Dad’s tears away. And he watches and waits, until his Dad’s cries quiet, his breath evens out. Because when you love someone, you can’t sleep until they can. And when his Dad is finally at peace, Henry allows himself to drift back to sleep too.


End file.
